


Each Other to Forgive

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco, Letters, M/M, Post-War, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-05
Updated: 2006-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war, some questions remain to be answered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Each Other to Forgive

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N** : For my lovely Draco’s birthday. The fic that took over my life… I intended this to be quick and easy, but it wasn’t. It nattered away at me for a couple of weeks before I managed to finish it, and here it is for your reading pleasure. A huge thank you to Amberry, who held my hand and listened to me winge on about it endlessly, and also for looking it over for me several times over the writing process, and also to Fiona_fawkes, who betad the final product for me, and who keeps me honest about my writing in general. *hugs you both*  
> The title comes from a quote by John Sheffield: “'Tis the most tender part of love, each other to forgive.”

July 31, 1998

Malfoy,

Why?

Confused,  
Harry Potter

  
August 2, 1998

Potter,

What are you on about?

Equally confused,  
Draco Lucien Malfoy

  
August 4, 1998

Malfoy,

Why did you turn against them to help me?  We hate each other.

Harry Potter  


August 5, 1998

Potter,

You’re deluded.  Go bother someone else.

Draco Malfoy  


August 7, 1998

Malfoy,

I’m not.  I saw you.  You killed him.  He was going to kill me, but you killed him to stop him.  Please.  I just want to know why.

Harry

  
August 8, 1998

Potter,

Why does it matter?  It obviously didn’t change my fate.  

Leave me alone.  I have more important things to do.  Like rot the way your friend Weasley asked me to.

How is the Mudblood these days?

Draco Malfoy

  
August 9, 1998

Malfoy,

Just tell me why.  Maybe I could help you.  But I can’t explain that you saved my life without there being a reason.  They’d never believe me, Malfoy.

And trying to piss me off about my friends won’t help you.

Help me help you.

Harry Potter

  
August 12, 1998

Potter,

You can’t help me.  Leave me alone.  Forget you ever met me.  I can’t tell you.

I wish I’d never cast that spell.  Is she recovering at all?

Draco  


August 13, 1998

Malfoy,

Snape has hope that he might be able to come up with something.  She’s…occasionally lucid.

I can’t forget.  I owe you a life-debt.  Let me help you.  Tell me why you did it.  I want to help you, Malfoy.

Harry  


August 14, 1998

Potter,

It doesn’t matter.  I’m not redeemable.  What I did, I did for my own reasons.  Not so that you could save me.  Live.  Be happy.  I’ll consider my life-debt repaid.  Marry Weasley’s sister, get a bunch of red-headed brats on her, and forget me.

Draco

  
August 15, 1998

Malfoy,

You redeemed yourself when you saved me.  It doesn’t matter why.

As for Ron’s sister…not in the cards.  She’s moved on, and so have I.

I couldn’t forget you if I tried, Malfoy.

Harry

  
August 20, 1998

Potter,

Don’t say that.  It means something different than what I wish it did.  I was never your first choice, he was.  Even if father hadn’t had an abiding hatred for Weasleys, I would have hated him for that.

So, you’ve moved on, then?  What’s her name?  Do I know her?

Draco

  
August 21, 1998

Malfoy,

Why?  What do you wish it meant?

I’m not dating anyone at the moment, really.  I’ve been out with a few people, but nothing serious.  Is this really what you want to hear?

Harry

  
August 22, 1998

Potter,

It doesn’t matter.

Nothing serious?  So, what would your dream date be like, then?

Yes, it is.

Draco

  
August 25, 1998

Malfoy,

It does.  Tell me.

They would see me as Harry.  Just Harry.  Not the Hero of the Wizarding World, or the Chosen One.  We’d have the same interests.  Quidditch in particular.  They wouldn’t put up with my moods, and would know exactly how to cheer me up.  And we’d go out dancing, or to the Muggle theatre, or even for a walk in the park.

Why do you care?

Harry

  
August 26, 1998

Potter,

You’ll never find a girl like that.  Even Granger and Weasley’s sister see you that way.  And while we both know there are girls who are into Quidditch, when they’re out with boys, they tend not to want to focus on that.  Or didn’t you learn that from dating Chang and Weasley’s sister?

Your life is mine, isn’t it?  I’m allowed some interest.  Besides, there’s nothing else to do here but wait to die.

Draco

  
August 27, 1998

Draco,

You’re not going to die.  Not any time soon.  You have my word on that.  In fact, Snape approached me with some evidence today that might help get you exonerated; with or without your reasons for saving me.

As for girls…  Well, as much as I want a family, I’m starting to realize that maybe they’re not for me.  I loved Ginny, but I think it was a different sort of love than what I needed.

And if you use that against me, Malfoy, I will make sure you regret it.  Don’t think I can’t.

Harry

  
August 30, 1998

Harry,

I don’t know if there’s anything that can excuse what I did to her.  Tell Severus to stop looking.  I did it, and that is that.  And you should stop too.  ~~As much as I wish that you wouldn’t.~~ This is my life now, and we all just have to accept that.

You don’t like girls?  Apparently that’s something we have in common, then.  I would not use that against you, and knowing the same about me means you have the same weapon to use against me.  Consider us square.

So, these “people” you’ve been dating, then…  they’re guys?  Anyone I might know?

Draco  


August 31, 1998

Draco,

She would want us to forgive you.  I know it.  Especially if she knew what you’d done for me.  And Snape will never stop looking, no matter what I tell him.  I won’t either.  Neither of us will accept that you’re doomed to live out the rest of your life there.  I would do it because of Sirius, if for no other reason.

That wasn’t the reaction I’d been expecting.  I thought Malfoys had to pass on their genes or something, and that purebloods looked down on those who were ‘deviant.’

No one special, like I said.  I did have a date with Blaise Zabini the other day, though.  We talked a lot about you, actually.  He was surprised I looked on you so kindly.  I didn’t bother to explain why.

Harry

  
September 1, 1998

Harry,

I can’t believe she would.  I don’t deserve forgiveness.  Hers least of all.

I know Severus will never stop trying, Harry, but please, if you feel any need to repay me for what I did, do whatever you can to convince him.  He is all I have left, and I cannot stand the thought of him dwelling on my fate day after day.  He needs a life of his own.

My fate is nothing like Sirius’s.  He was innocent.  I am not.  It matters not that you think there were extenuating circumstances.  ~~She was in the way.  I had to get to you.  Before it was too late.~~ She is still in the hospital because of it, and that is all that really matters.  Your friend has the right of it.  I deserve to rot in here.

What does it matter any longer?  The Malfoy name is dust anyway.  Besides, it’s not like father was ever faithful to my mother.  And his lovers were never female.  Purebloods are a hypocritical lot.

Blaise…  If you see him again, give him a kiss from me.  He and I were especially close fourth year.  Do tell him I said hello.  Oh, and if you get the chance, that mouth of his is amazing.

Draco

  
September 3, 1998

Draco,

Hermione has a bigger heart than you could possibly imagine.  I know she would forgive you.

I’ll do what I can regarding Snape, Draco, but you know how he is; stubborn and biting.  And he absolutely hates me.  I will say that he does seem to be taking time to live, though, in between looking for something to cure Hermione, and finding ways to save you.  I’ve seen Remus in his company a good number of times.  I’m not sure if it’s just friendship, or something more.  When they’re together, he seems almost happy; for Snape, that is.

We all used dark spells in the heat of that battle.  The only reason you are in there now is because of the mark on your arm.  If a cure can be found for her, you have a chance.

Thank you for the advice.  We saw each other again last night.  He passes on his regard, and says he will write to you as soon as he can.  And I have to agree, he’s got amazing talent…

Harry

  
September 4, 1998

Draco,

Harry tells me that you and he have been in correspondence.  I apologize for not getting into contact with you sooner, but you know how things are.  It is difficult to know what to say to someone in your position.   If there is anything I can provide, please, do not hesitate to ask.

Fondly,  
Blaise Zabini

  
September 4, 1998

Harry,

Severus is possibly dating Lupin?  Now there’s a fate worse than death.  Why would he bother?

The reason I am in here is because I nearly killed one of the heroes of the war.  The fact that she is still alive is probably the only reason I am as well.  And should she die…

I am glad to hear that the two of you enjoyed yourselves.  Does this mean you will be seeing him regularly?

Draco

  
September 5, 1998

Zabini,

Yes, I know how it is.  I remember how it always was.  You would break up with a boyfriend, and I would be your convenient fallback.  But you can’t do it this time, can you?  So I’m of no further use to you.

I will tell you this, though.  If you hurt Harry, you will answer to me.

I need nothing from you, other than your word that you will treat him as decently as he deserves.

Draco Lucien Malfoy

  
September 7, 1998

Draco,

I said it was possible, not fact.  I’m sorry if the idea upsets you so.  I would defend Remus to you, but I highly doubt that you would accept any of my arguments, so we should just leave the conversation here.

As for Hermione, she would forgive you.  And she will not die.  In fact, she actually managed to feed herself yesterday when I came to visit her.  She is improving, and I have every reason to believe that she will continue to do so.

Blaise seems a good enough chap.  As long as he’s amenable, I will probably see him again.  Not sure if there’s any groundwork there for a long-term relationship, if that is what you are wondering, but enough that we might see each other for a while.  That is a plus-side to dating Slytherins; you never seem to be impressed by who I am.

Harry

  
September 8, 1998

Draco,

Temper, temper.  Just because I haven’t written does not mean I’ve forgotten you, darling.  Do I hear a touch of jealousy in your tone?

As for Harry, he and I have plans for the coming weekend.  I’m quite looking forward to it.  You’d be surprised at how inventive he is.  I assure you, Draco, he will get every consideration from me.

Blaise Zabini

  
September 9, 1998

Harry,

I am sorry if I overreacted.  I received a letter that upset me, and I am afraid that my upset came through when I responded to your letter.  If Lupin is who makes Severus happy, I would not deny him that.

I am glad she is improving.  Is she able to speak yet?

I hope Blaise treats you decently, Harry.  If he does not, let me know.  I won’t allow him to hurt you simply because he was my housemate.  

As for Slytherins not being impressed by you, I beg to disagree.  We are simply impressed by you in a different way, and are used to treating those who are powerful as equals rather than gods.  That is likely what you are noticing.

Draco

  
September 9, 1998

Blaise,

No jealousy.  Simple fact.  If you hurt him, you will regret it.

Draco  


September 12, 1998

Draco,

I’m sorry you were so upset.  Is there anything I can do to help?

Hermione is still unable to do anything but eat by herself, and walk a few feet unsupported.  She keeps trying, though.  I’m sure it will only be a matter of time.

I assure you, he has been a perfect gentleman.  And I can defend myself, Draco, whatever you might think.

Well, whatever the reason, it’s definitely a pleasant change from the rest of the Wizarding World.  I may make it a rule to only date Slytherins from now on.  Though if you ever tell Ron that, you’ll regret it, I assure you.

Harry

  
September 13, 1998

Harry,

 ~~Stop seeing him.~~ There really isn’t.  Don’t concern yourself about it.

 ~~The idea of her recovering terrifies me.  What if she tells you?~~ If you knew…  I am glad to hear it.  I would hate to have taken one of your friends from you.

 ~~Why couldn’t you have decided that in school?~~ I promise not to tell him.  Of course, it’s not like Weasley and I correspond, so I’ll have little chance to.

Draco

  
September 15, 1998

Draco,

So it’s that, is it?  Bitter because you can’t have him to yourself?

Let me assure you, Draco, that even were you free, he’d never have you.  You’re incompatible.  He’s even more of a bottom than you are.  Still, I’m sure you’d love the noises he makes, darling.  You always did love noisy sex, didn’t you?  Drove lovely Theo up the wall with it.  Too bad.

I guess I’ll have to keep him.

Much love, darling  
Blaise Zabini

  
September 20, 1998

I’m sorry it took me so long to get back to you, but Hermione’s had a breakthrough.  Snape found a potion that seems to have done some good, and I’ve spent the last three days with her.  

She asked me to send along the enclosed note when she found out that I’d been in contact with you.  I haven’t looked at it.  I promised her I wouldn’t.  So I’m not entirely sure what it says, but she assures me that there is nothing horrible in it.

I need to ask a favor of you, though.  You know Blaise so well.  Maybe you could answer a question?  We’d made a date for the night Hermione started to recover, and I went to be with her.  I told him, so it wasn’t as though I just dumped him.  I want to make it up to him, though.  What would you suggest?

Harry

  
(enclosed with Harry’s letter)

  
September 19, 1998

Malfoy,

I know.  I remember everything.  Why haven’t you told him?

You don’t deserve to be there, and we both know it.

Hermione Granger  


September 22, 1998

Granger,

Let it go.  Please.

Draco Malfoy

  
September 22, 1998

Harry,

I’m glad you have her back.  Perhaps she can convince you I am a lost cause.

As for Blaise, dump him he’s easy enough.  Bring him a present, and he’ll melt.  Just promise me one thing, Harry?  Be careful of him.  He likes to use people.  I don’t want him doing that to you, but I know it is well within his capacity to do so.  ~~Particularly now that he knows how I feel.~~

Draco

  
September 22, 1998

Blaise,

I will say this once only.  If you ever considered me a friend, you will not treat him this way.  If you are simply playing with him, stop now before you hurt him.  Because if you do hurt him, I will make sure you pay.

Draco Lucien Malfoy

  
September 22, 1998

Draco,

I assure you that Hermione quite agrees with me that you do not belong there.  And between her, Snape, and myself, we will see you free, ~~whatever Ron might have to say about it.~~

Thank you for the advice about Blaise.  I assure you that I can handle myself, no matter what he might throw at me.  But I do appreciate the sentiment.

Harry

  
September 25, 1998

Malfoy,

I will not let this go.  Harry says he’s been trying to get you out of there for months, but that you won’t help him at all.  And Professor Snape seems just as frustrated by your attitude.

I don’t understand why you’re punishing yourself this way.  You don’t deserve it.  And he deserves to understand.

If you won’t explain to him, I’ll have no choice but to tell him.  Don’t make me do that, Malfoy.  He deserves to hear this from you.

Hermione Granger

  
September 26, 1998

Draco,

I am not treating him badly at all.  Nor will I.  And how I treat him has absolutely nothing to do with you.  

However, that will not stop me from torturing you with the details of what we do together.  Like how he makes this soft little gasp when I slide into him, or how the corners of his eyes wrinkle just before he comes because he’s squeezing them shut so hard.

He’s gorgeous.  He’s mine.  And you will never touch him.

Love,  
Blaise

  
September 27, 1998

Blaise,

I will make you pay for this.  You don’t deserve him.  If you honestly think I won’t tell him, think again.

Draco Lucien Malfoy

  
September 27, 1998

Granger,

Telling him would do nothing but hurt him.  It would certainly not save me.  Please, let it lie.

Draco Malfoy

  
September 29, 1998

Harry,

I have been trying to compose a letter to you for days.  However, I don’t think I can do this on paper.  Is there any way you could get a pass to come up here and see me?

Draco

  
October 1, 1998

Draco,

I know what you’re up to, and it’s not going to work.  He’s devoted to me.  It’s too late now.

Blaise  


October 2, 1998

Draco,

I’ve managed to get a pass for the 6th.  I’m sorry it’s so far away, but it was the best I could manage.  Is there anything you would like me to bring?

Harry  


October 3, 1998

Zabini,

I wouldn’t be too sure of that.

Draco

  
October 3, 1998

Harry,

That will be more than adequate.  I doubt they would let me keep anything you might bring me.  Thank you for the offer, though.  I will see you on the 6th.

Draco

  
October 4, 1998

Malfoy,

Harry tells me he’s going up to see you.  Please tell me you’ve changed your mind.

Hermione Granger  


  
 **Ministry of Magic**  
Department of Justice  
Azkaban division  


  
Visit Transcript  
Date of Visit: 061098  
Prisoner: Draco Lucien Malfoy, Number 260618  
Visitor: Harry James Potter, Auror Trainee  
Guard on Watch: Ernie Dinglehopf, DOJ Worker Number ED429121  
Visitor Arrival: 11:08  
Visitor led to Visitor Room #2  
Prisoner led to room at 11:10

Prisoner (DM) and Visitor (HP) stand and stare at each other for several minutes.  Prisoner goes to sit at table, looks up at Visitor.

DM: Potter.  
HP: (sighs) Are we back to that?  I thought we’d gotten past that.  
DM: (short laugh) We hadn’t.  It’s simply easier in a letter.  
HP: (sits) If you say so, Draco.  
DM: Potter…  
HP: I can’t blame you if you still hate me.  
DM: I don’t.  
HP: Then why?  
DM: (looks away) I’ve never…  It’s just…less complicated if you’re still Potter, all right?  
HP: Why?  
DM: (stands, moves across the room) It just is.  
HP: (sighs) So, what did you want, Draco?  What was it that you couldn’t tell me in a letter?  
DM: It’s about Zabini.  
HP: What about him?  
DM: I know you’re involved with him—  
HP: What?  Where did you get that idea from?  
DM: But you said in your letters…  
HP: (shakes his head) We only went on a few dates, really.  And we haven’t seen each other since a few days after Hermione improved.  He said we weren’t compatible.  
DM: (softly) I’ll kill him.  
HP: What?  
DM: Nothing.  Never mind.  
HP: (stands, moves to stand near DM) Draco, what was this about?  
DM: It wasn’t important, Potter.  I’m sorry I wasted your time.  (moves to door, calls for guard)  
HP: What?  That’s it?  No explanation?  
DM: No.  
HP: Damn it, Draco… (guard enters) (to guard) We’re not done.  
DM: Yes we are.  Take me back to my cell.  
HP: (grabs DM) Not until you explain yourself.  (to guard) I’ll let you know when he’s ready to leave.  (guard nods, leaves)  
DM: You are not my keeper, Potter!  Let me go!  
HP: Tell me what this is all about, and I will.  
DM: It doesn’t matter any more.  
HP: But it did when you thought I was still seeing Blaise?  
DM: (shakes off HP’s hand) Yes.  
HP: I’m not leaving until you tell me.  
DM: I didn’t know you were that keen on becoming a permanent resident here, Potter.  Wanting to find a way to feel close to your godfather?  
HP: (sighs) Stop trying to piss me off.  It’s not going to work.  Whatever reason you had to get me up here, it was obvious to me you felt it was important.  I want to know why, and I refuse to leave until you explain.  
DM: (moves away from HP) I didn’t realize it was all a lie.  
HP: (follows) What was a lie?  Please, Draco.  Tell me.  
DM: (whisper) I can’t.  
HP: Draco…  
DM: It won’t change anything, Harry.  
HP: How can you know that for sure, Draco?  
DM: Because I’ll still be here.  It won’t get me out of here.  
HP: Draco, please.  Tell me.  Whatever it is…  
DM: …Doesn’t matter, Harry.  
HP: But it mattered if I was dating him?  
DM: You just deserved to know what kind of person he was.  
HP: Why?  What was he doing?  
DM: He was sharing far too much information.  
HP: What do you mean?  What kind of information?  
DM: Personal information.  The sort of thing you likely wouldn’t want anyone to know.  Least of all me.  
HP: Why would he do that?  
DM: Because he was trying to upset me.  
HP: (turns away) I’m sorry that hearing about me doing those sorts of things upsets you.  
DM: I just didn’t want him hurting you that way.  You didn’t deserve that.  
HP: That’s all?  Protecting me from the world again?  Thanks Draco, but I can take care of myself, you know.  I’m the Chosen One, remember?  
DM: You just deserved to know.  
HP: Seems a bit trivial, Draco.  Next time, maybe you should just write the letter.  (turns to door, takes a few steps, then turns back)  Just one thing, Draco.  Why does it upset you so much that it was a lie?  Shouldn’t you be glad he was just yanking your chain?  
DM: I was.  
HP: That wasn’t what it sounded like.  
DM: I was just annoyed with myself for dragging you all the way up here for what turned out to be no reason at all.  
HP: You seemed angrier at him, though.  
DM: Well, it is his fault that I thought you would need to be told anything in the first place.  
HP: It seemed a bit more personal than that, Draco.  
DM: It doesn’t matter.  My thoughts on the matter are irrelevant.  
HP: (moves to DM, takes his hands) Draco, please.  Whatever it is that’s bothering you, I can help.  Tell me.  
DM: (tries unsuccessfully to pull away) (softly) I can’t.  
HP: Whatever it is, I promise not to get upset.  
DM: Don’t be so sure of that.  
HP: There are very few things I can think of that you might tell me that would upset me, Draco.  Unless you were going to tell me you were aiming at me that day, and only hit him by accident…  
DM: No, I hit who I was aiming at.  
HP: Then there isn’t anything, Draco.  
DM: Please, Harry, don’t make me…  
HP: I promise I won’t ask anything more, Draco.  
DM: (after a long pause, whispers) I hated the thought of him touching you.  
HP: I’m sorry.  I didn’t realize that you had those sorts of feelings for him.  I would never have—  
DM: Not him.  You.  
HP: (long pause) Me?  
DM: (pulls away) Happy now?  
HP: Draco?  You don’t mean…  You can’t mean…?  
DM: (closes eyes) I know you don’t feel the same.  
HP: Draco…  
DM: Can I go now? (moves towards the door)  
HP: (catches his arm) Draco, I just…  
DM: It doesn’t matter, Potter.  I don’t expect you to feel the same.  
HP: (sighs) It still doesn’t change anything, Draco.  I’m going to get you out of here.  And once you are, I intend to revisit this conversation, okay?  
DM: Fine.  
HP: Guard! (guard appears, escorts Prisoner back to his cell, Visitor leaves)

End Transcript

  
October 6, 1998

Granger,

There.  I told him.  Happy now?

Draco Malfoy

  
October 6, 1998

Zabini,

I cannot begin to tell you how much I hate you.  Stay away from him.  And stay away from me.

Draco Lucien Malfoy  


October 14, 1998

Draco,

Sorry it’s been so long, but I’ve been working with the Professor to push for a new hearing.  I think, if he, I, and Hermione were all to testify for you, given the facts of the situation, you should at the very least, be given probation.  You should be hearing from the Ministry about a hearing date shortly, I believe. I have every confidence you will be freed, Draco; likely to Snape’s custody.  

I have been thinking a lot about what you told me that day, as well, when I have not been working on your case.  It’s hard for me to comprehend that you could truly feel that way when you’ve apparently hated me for seven years.  I have so much to ask you, so much to tell you.  I wish I could see you again in person, but that will have to wait until the hearing, I think.  I used up most of my favors getting the first pass.  But once you’re freed…  Well, I’ll just say that I haven’t been seeing anyone since I last went out with Blaise, Draco.

Fondly,  
Harry

  
October 15, 1998

Harry,

I thought maybe what I’d said had chased you away.  I can’t tell you how glad I am that it did not.  It is good to know you are still on my side, despite what happened that day.

Still, I do wish you had not pushed for another hearing.  I cannot believe it will do me any good.  None of the facts have really changed, Harry.  They knew what I did.  They couldn’t care less what happens to me, whether or not I saved their bloody hero.  I still used dark spells to work my way to you, and I still killed someone.  And that is that.  All this will do will get me away from this place for a day or so before they send me back, likely to lock the door permanently behind me this time.

Don’t dwell on it, Harry.  It doesn’t matter.  If I’d been suitable for you, we would have been friends at the very least.  If not from the moment that we met, then eventually.  It is my own fault that I never tried.  That I was too bitter about perceived wrongs to try for what I truly wanted.  I’m sure that there are far more worthy candidates to your heart.  Go find one and forget me.

Draco

  
October 18, 1998

Draco,

You can’t chase me away.  I’m a Gryffindor remember?  Reckless courage is my hallmark.  

Things have changed, Draco.  I understand now what motivated you.  And Hermione can speak in your defense.  She knows, too.  She told me when I saw her last time.  She’s doing amazingly well, Draco.  In fact, they let her go home with Ron last week.  She’s practically back to who she was before the battle.  Your spell did no permanent damage.  That alone will count in your favor.  I know it’s hard to believe, where you are, but I truly think they will free you, Draco.  I can’t see why they wouldn’t.

Neither of us were in a place while we were at school to try to understand each other.  Perhaps you should have gotten over the things you were upset by, but you weren’t the only one, Draco.  There were times I was ready to blast you just for existing.  But things changed; particularly in sixth year.  I saw a side of you then that you’d never shown me before.  I wish so many things about that year, Draco.  Most of all that I could have stopped what you were trying to do.  And that I had never cast that spell.  If nothing else, I owe you for that.  But we both know I owe you so much more.

I’ll stop now, because these are things we need to talk about in person, Draco.  And we will.  Soon.  I promise.

Fondly,  
Harry

  


  
 **Ministry of Magic**  
Department of Justice  
Hearing and Trial Division  


  
October 20, 1998

Mister Malfoy,

We have received a request to re-hear your case from no less than three persons, and in accordance with the Ministry’s rules on Appeals, we have no choice but to retry your case.  As such, you have a hearing scheduled for Tuesday, 1 December 1998.  You will be escorted from your cell that morning by two Aurors, and transported to the Ministry to await your hearing.  Please be advised that you will not be allowed to visit with anyone during the trial, and that once the trial itself is over, you will be transported back to Azkaban.

Sincerely,  
Harold Smugworth  
Undersecretary  
Department of Justice

  
October 21, 1998

Harry,

I wish I could feel as confident about all this as you do.  But then, this place does seem to sap a person, even with the Dementors gone.  

I have received my official notice of hearing.  I wish I could say it fills me with hope, but it does not.  I would give anything to get out of here, Harry.  And yet I am quite sure that this will not turn out as you wish.  As I wish.

Forget about that spell.  Please.  Considering what I was about to cast on you, it was only fair that you defended yourself.  I could see from the look on your face, from the way you reacted, that you had no idea what it would do.  You have done far more than I could ever have expected, Harry.  Even if this hearing turns out the way I think it will, I still consider it a great favor that you are even willing to give me this chance.  I deserve far less.

Draco  


October 25, 1998

Draco,

That will fade.  As soon as you are away from there, it will feel like a bad nightmare.  But it will be over.  And you will be free.  I promise you.

I should never have used an unknown spell, Draco.  I could have killed you.  God, just the thought makes me ill.  The memory is little better.  I would have deserved expulsion just for using that stupid spell.  I am still not entirely sure why I was not.

You deserve a chance, Draco.  Because you proved you deserved it that day on the battlefield.  It’s the bloody Ministry’s fault it took this long to acknowledge that, really.  Take this chance, and grab it.  I will do everything in my power to make sure the outcome is as you and I both hope.

Harry

  
October 28, 1998

Harry,

I hate them.  Why make me wait so long?  I can’t imagine the Justice system is this backed up.  More likely, it was the last available date they could schedule it for without looking as though they were putting it off.  I just want this over with, so that I can go on with my life.  Here or elsewhere.

Just…promise me one thing, Harry.  No, two things.  If things don’t go well, if I am sent back here, promise me that you will try to find someone?  One of us should be happy, at least.  And the other?  If, by some miracle, I am freed, and you learn that you do not feel the same way I do, don’t pretend you do, or force yourself to out of gratitude.  If you do not want me, I will understand.  There is no need to pretend otherwise.  I would rather be your friend than have you as a reluctant lover.

Worried,  
Draco

  
November 1, 1998

Draco,

The time will pass.  Faster than you will expect.  At least it’s giving us time to prepare for your defense.  Hermione’s scouring every book she can think of, and Ron’s furious with me for allowing it, but when Hermione gets on something, no one can stop her.

I refuse to make any promises, Draco.  Not until you are free.  After that, I will promise whatever you need to hear.

Harry

  
November 8, 1998

Malfoy,

I am sure Harry has told you I have been researching for your case.  I think I may have stumbled across something, but I need to know if you want to admit to your feelings in open court.  I haven’t talked to Harry yet, as I do not want to upset him unless absolutely necessary and he has never come out formally to the Wizarding World.  If the idea upsets you, I will find something else, but if so, this could actually win your case.  Just think about it, and let me know.

Hermione  


November 8, 1998

Harry,

I hope so.  Every day in here feels too long.  Time passes slowly when all you can do is think of the ills you have done others.

I still cannot believe that Granger is so willing to help me.  And I am quite sure I know why that is.  You can get anyone to do anything if you put your mind to it, Harry.  Not because you force them, but because they love you.  And because you deserve that love.

We will see, then.

Draco

  
November 11, 1998

Granger,

He had told me that you were working on this.  May I ask why I would need to admit to it?  It is a difficult thing to admit when I have not even had the chance to say the words themselves to him.  Nor would I want to cause him more difficulties because of it.

Draco

  
November 12, 1998

Malfoy,

There is a provision in the rules of war.  Your love could save you the way it saved him.  You would be forgiven your deeds, because it would be seen as “protection of a loved one.”  Particularly since I have recovered.

I do not think Harry will object, Draco.  But I want you to be certain.  If you say this in court, it will be all over the papers.  Could you live with that?

Hermione

  
November 13, 1998

Draco,

Just remember, though you might have done ill, you have changed since.  I saw it that day.  And I saw it when I came to Azkaban to visit.  You aren’t the same boy I remember from our early years at Hogwarts.  You have earned this second chance.  Not because of me, but because of your own choices.  And that is good enough for me.

Harry

  
November 16, 1998

Granger,

If he agrees, I will do it.  But do not force the idea on him.  If he does not wish it, find something else.

Draco

  
November 16, 1998

Harry,

Thank you.  I only hope I can live up to your belief in me.

Draco

  
November 21, 1998

Draco,

I know you will.

Snape, Hermione and I have a case all prepared for you.  And since you didn’t use any unforgivables that day, and one victim was a Death Eater, and the other has recovered and is standing behind you in this, there is no need to think that you will not be freed.

Snape has assured me that a room has been set up for you at Hogwarts.  He says you can stay there as long as you wish.  At the very least, until you find your bearings.  Everything will go perfectly.  I’m sure of it.

Harry

  
November 26, 1998

Harry,

It just feels too easy.  All I can do is hope that you are right.  

I suppose I will see you then.  I find myself looking forward to it, despite the reason for our meeting.

Draco

  


  
 **Ministry of Magic**  
Department of Justice  
Hearing and Trial Division  


  
Hearing Transcript  
Date of Hearing: 120198  
Prisoner: Draco Lucien Malfoy, Number 260618  
Interrogators: Rufus Scrimgeor, Minister of Magic; Kingsley Shacklebolt, Head of the Department of Magical Law enforcement; Harold Smugworth, Undersecretary to the Minister  
Witnesses for the Defense: Severus Snape, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger  
Hearing commenced at: 10:00

Prisoner led to chair, Minister calls the courtroom to order, introduces all parties.

RS: You are Draco Lucien Malfoy?  
DM: I am.  
RS: Mister Malfoy, when was it that you took the Dark Mark?  
DM: Shortly after my fifth year at Hogwarts ended.  
RS: And you were how old?  
DM: It was a month after my sixteenth birthday.  
RS: Why was it that you took the Mark?  
DM: (long pause) I…did it for my family, sir.  
RS: Your family?  Could you explain that, Mister Malfoy?  
DM: (sighs, raises his chin) My father was in Azkaban.  Mother and I were alone.  I thought…If anyone could free my father, it would be Voldemort (hisses throughout the courtroom at the name).  So I went to him and I offered him myself in return for freeing him.  
RS: And did he?  
DM: He gave me two tasks.  He said if I completed them, he would do as I asked.  
RS: And these tasks were?  
DM: I was to find a way to allow Death Eaters access to Hogwarts…  
RS: (after a long pause) And?  
DM: (closes eyes, soft voiced) And kill Albus Dumbledore.  (loud mutterings in the courtroom)  
RS: And were you successful?  
DM: Both tasks I was given were completed in early June of my sixth year. (more loud mutterings)  
RS: If people cannot keep quiet, I will have to clear the courtroom.  (silence)  So, you completed both tasks?  
DM: No.  I only completed one.  
RS: And which was that?  
DM: I let Death Eaters into Hogwarts.  
RS: But Albus Dumbledore did die that night, correct?  
DM: Yes.  
RS: How was he killed?  
DM: (long pause) One of the other Death Eaters killed him in my stead.  
RS: Which—  
KS: Minister, is there a reason for this line of questioning?  All of this has already been dealt with in previous hearings.  
RS: Quite right, Kingsley.  Very well.  After you left Hogwarts, Mister Malfoy, did you return to He Who Must Not Be Named’s side?  
DM: I did.  
RS: And did he follow through on his promise?  
DM: I was punished for not completing the task myself, but yes, father escaped soon after.  
RS: And before the final battle, did you have other “tasks” of this nature?  
DM: No, I was under my father’s guidance the entire time.  They didn’t trust me to complete any other jobs.  
RS: But you were at the final battle, correct?  
DM: I was.  
RS: And your part in the battle?  
DM: I was to stay with my father, and cover his back.  
RS: But you were separated during the fight?  
DM: Yes.  
RS: What happened then?  
DM: I was looking for my father, when I saw him aiming at someone I recognized as Harry Potter.  I…panicked.  I tried to get to them, but someone blocked my way, so I shot a curse at them to disarm them.  
RS: And what curse was that, Mister Malfoy?  
DM: It was a combination of a blasting hex and a confundus charm.  
RS: Not an unforgivable?  
DM: No sir.  
RS: And why did you choose those spells?  
DM: I didn’t really think, sir.  I was trying to get to…(glances up into the gallery, then back to the Minister)…to Harry.  
RS: Harry?  (long pause)  Not your father?  
DM: No, sir.  It wouldn’t have mattered who was aiming at his back.  I would have done the same.  
RS: And what was it that you did, Mister Malfoy?  
DM: (looks up into the gallery again before meeting the Minister’s eyes) I killed him.  
RS: You killed your father?  
DM: Yes.  
RS: And the spell you used for that?  
DM: Sectusempra.  
RS: I am not familiar with that particular spell.  What does it do?  
DM: It works to slash the body in two, if enough power is put behind it.  But even at its most shallow, it cuts quite deeply. (rubs at his chest)  
RS: And where did you learn this spell?  
DM: (looks up into the gallery once more) I learned it from Harry Potter.  (loud murmurings)  
RS: Order in the court!  Or I will have people thrown from the courtroom!  Harry Potter, would you care to respond to these statements?  
HP: I would.  (descends to stand next to DM)  
RS: And your name is Harry Potter, correct?  
HP: It is.  
RS: Did you teach Draco Malfoy this curse?  
HP: Not in so many words, sir.  
RS: What does that mean?  Did you or didn’t you?  
HP: I didn’t teach it to him.  I…used it on him. (loud voices)  
RS: You used this spell on the prisoner, Mister Potter?  
HP: I…didn’t know what it was when I used it, sir.  I was defending myself.  I’ve never used it since.  
RS: Mister Malfoy, is this true?  
DM: (nods) I was about to cast a…curse on him.  He was punished for it, I assure you.  
RS: And you are satisfied with that punishment, Mister Malfoy?  
DM: Yes.  
RS: So, knowing what this spell would do, you used it upon your father?  
DM: (closes eyes) Yes, sir.  
RS: And the record shows that Lucius Malfoy died nearly instantly from the wounds he sustained from this spell.  So, tell us, Mister Malfoy, why is it that you think you should be released?  You killed one person, and hurt another…  
HG: I can answer that, sir.  
RS: And you are?  
HG: (moves down from the gallery to stand next to HP) Hermione Granger.  
RS: And what is your part in all this?  
HG: I was the one who was wounded when he was trying to help Harry.  I stepped into his path, thinking he meant to hurt Harry.  
RS: And you no longer think so?  
HG: No.  
RS: Why is that, Miss Granger?  
HG: (glances at DM, who nods, looks back at Minister) Because I heard what he said before he cast the spell on me.  
RS: And that was?  
HG: ‘Not Harry.’  
RS: (long pause)  And what does that mean, Miss Granger?  
HG: It means that…  
DM: That I cared more for him than for my father. (murmurs of surprise)  
RS: What are you saying, Mister Malfoy?  That you have…feelings for Mister Potter?  
DM: (long pause) Yes.  
(chaos in the courtroom, several people are ejected before order is restored)  
RS: Mister Malfoy, correct me if I am wrong, but were you and Harry not rather—combative when you attended school together?  
DM: We were.  
RS: And yet you say that by the final battle, you had feelings for him?  
DM: Actually, I believe I always wanted his regard.  It just took that long for it to become something more.  Knowing he might die, I realized exactly how I felt.  And I had to do my best to save him.  
RS: (leans towards KS and whispers with him for a moment) Thank you, all of you.  I think we have heard enough.  The court is adjourned for the moment so that we can deliberate on this.  Guards, if you will take the prisoner to his holding cell.  No visitors.  
(guards escort Draco from the room)

Deliberation: 30 Minutes  


  
(DM is escorted back into the courtroom)  
RS: Mister Malfoy, the Wizengamot has decided that though you were, indeed a Death Eater, you were too young to fully grasp the consequences of your actions during your most active period as a Death Eater.  Your actions during the final battle can be construed as the act of someone protecting a loved one.  As the minimum sentence for being a Death Eater has already been served by you, we feel that you have served enough time.  However, we wish you to be under someone’s care for the next year.  They are to be held accountable should you misbehave in any way.  Do you have anyone who would be willing to stand for you in that way?  
SS: (standing) I have requested that honor, Minister.  
RS: For the record, you are Severus Snape?  
SS: I am.  
RS: And you agree to be held accountable for any illegal actions that Draco Malfoy might take?  
SS: (glances at DM before turning back to the Minister) I agree.  
RS: Very well.  Let the record show, that for the next year, Draco Malfoy will be under the charge of Severus Snape, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  If you will sign here, Headmaster.  (SS moves to the front of the court, signs the papers)  Thank you.  And you as well, Mister Malfoy.  (DM moves from the chair to sign the papers as well)  Good luck, Mister Malfoy.  If you head up to Kingsley’s office with him, he will be able to give you your personal effects.  Your wand use will be restricted, of course, but as long as you keep to simple spells, we see no reason you should not have it back.  
DM: Thank you, sir.  
RS: I think that is all.  This hearing is adjourned.

End Transcript  


  
Six months later, June 5, 1999

It was the end of another school year.  Draco had thought he’d never be back here; and he’d certainly not expected to be free.  Well, as free as he could be under the watch of Severus Snape.  But things were improving.  There was only one thing that was left to be resolved.

The Ministry had forbidden Draco to be anywhere near Harry as part of his probation.  The Minister had wanted to be sure that Draco was reforming because he wished to, and not because of Harry’s influence, so they had not been allowed contact for the duration of his parole.  They’d exchanged a few letters, and Harry had expressed a wish to see Draco soon, but Draco knew that it was unlikely.  He knew that both Harry and Granger were doing whatever they could to get that part of Draco’s probation lifted, but so far, six months had passed with no success.

And today...  Today was Draco’s birthday.  And the only notice anyone had taken of it had been the lone card from Severus that had been waiting for him when he’d woken that morning.  The card that said he’d be out of the school for the day, and Severus hoped Draco wouldn’t cause him any problems because of it.

Alone.  On his birthday.  It wasn’t fair.  

He’d gone for a walk by the lake, but it had been too quiet.  All the students were locked up inside trying desperately to study for the upcoming exams.  Severus had appointed him tutor to the Slytherins, and he hoped he had helped, but now they were on their own.  He’d done as much for them as he could.  He only hoped that their marks showed it.

So now he was sitting on the steps of the castle, a cigarette in his hands.  He wasn’t even smoking it much, really.  He wasn’t sure why he’d picked up the habit from one of his half-blood students.  But it had been something to keep him occupied.  He raised the cigarette to his lips.

“Those things will kill you, you know.”

Draco’s hand stopped, just as the cigarette was about to touch his lips.  He looked towards the castle door to see—  “Harry?”

Harry grinned at him and moved forward.  “Hey.”

Draco dropped what was left of the cigarette and scrambled to his feet.  “What are you doing here?  If the Ministry find out, they’ll…”

“It’s fine, Draco.”  He held out a scroll for Draco to take.  “Birthday present from them.”

Draco glanced from Harry down to the scroll before opening it.

It read:  


  
 **Ministry of Magic**  
Department of Justice  


June 5, 1999

This is to certify that Draco Malfoy, having served six (6) months in Azkaban prison, and six (6) months of his parole with absolutely no complaints on his record, and due to statements given by Harry James Potter, Auror Trainee; Severus Snape, Headmaster of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry; and Hermione Jane Granger, St Mungos Healer Trainee, has been found to be reformed, and henceforth is no longer under parole, but is granted full release and all the freedoms this entails.  

Signed,  
Rufus Scrimgeaur  
Minister of Magic

Draco looked up at Harry, his eyes wide.  “I’m…”

Harry grinned.  “Free.”  He reached out and took Draco’s hand.  “I’ve been waiting a long time to do this, Draco.”  His other hand came up to cup Draco’s cheek, and Draco suddenly felt unable to breathe.

“Harry?”

Harry moved closer.  “I would have done this that day, Draco.  But they were watching us.  And you would have thought it was just because of what you’d said.  Do you still think that could be possible?”

Draco’s throat wasn’t working properly, so he shook his head, his eyes glued to the lips coming closer to his every moment.

“Good,” Harry breathed, closing the final distance between them and sealing his lips to Draco’s.

The letter from the Ministry fluttered to the ground unnoticed.

  
 _Fin_  



End file.
